No me hablas, no te hablo ¡Y que viva el orgullo!
by TitaniaSS
Summary: Natsu y Lucy se pelean, gracias a esto los dos se dejan de hablar por algún tiempo, uno esperaría que uno de ellos pidiera perdón, ¿no?, pues no, por que si tu no me hablas, yo no te hablo... *NaLu* Capitulo Unico.


**No me hablas, no te hablo…¡Y que viva el orgullo!**

Nuestra querida maga de espíritus estelares estaba sentada en una de las mesas de gremio, desahogándose con Mirajane.

-¡Pero es que es un completo idiota!-

-Bueno, tienes que comprenderlo,¿no?-

Permítanme explicar, Lucy y Natsu llevan saliendo 4 meses, y Natsu quería hacer algo especial para Lucy por su aniversario, así que preparo una pequeña fiesta en casa de esta. Todo fue genial, hasta que la fiesta se empezó a salir de control.

Lucy no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder controlar a unos magos totalmente borrachos, menos si entre ellos se hallaban Laxus y Erza.

En fin, digamos que un Natsu borracho no es divertido tampoco, menos si este termina quemando completamente la casa de la rubia. Así es amigos, Salamander no Natsu hizo cenizas el apartamento.

Lucy tuvo que pagar los daños de su departamento, pero de todas formas la propietaria la hecho fuera, Levy le ofreció quedarse con ella, lo cual la rubia acepto, pero eso no calmo su ira.

Cuando Natsu despertó de su sueño pesado, Lucy tuvo que hablar con el seriamente, al principio fue una charla moderada, comprensiva, pero conforme los dos fueron conversando mas y mas la charla se convirtió en una pelea, de la cual gracias a ella, Natsu y Lucy llevaban 3 semanas sin hablarse.

-Ooh, vamos ya tienes que arreglar esto, por que no vas a hablar con el?- le sugirió Mirajane.

-Por que no, el fue el que lo causo todo, si el no me habla, yo no le hablo.- sentencio Lucy.

-Ara, ara- Mirajane dijo, preocupada por el estado de su pareja favorita del gremio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Natsu, por que no intentas disculparte con Lucy?- le sugirió Lisanna a su compañero de la infancia, ella de verdad quería que Lucy y Natsu se llevaran bien otra vez.

-Por que no! Fue ella la que me grito y me insulto, que se disculpe ella!-dijo Natsu.

-Y por que no simplemente hablas con ella?-

-Por que no, ella lo causo, si ella no me habla, no le hablo- sentencio Natsu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

El tiempo paso y Natsu y Lucy seguían sin hablarse, hasta que cierto evento sucedió, digamos que los celos atacaron de la peor forma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Lucy estaba aburrida, en unos pocos minutos Laxus la vendría a recoger y la llevaría al cine. No malinterpreten, no es como una cita ni nada por el estilo, simplemente una salida de amigos, nada mas.

Oyó el timbre de la puerta de Levy, esta estaba fuera junto con Gajeel.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba nuestro mago del trueno, vestido con sus ropas habituales, al igual que Lucy.

-Y….estas lista para irnos?- Le pregunto Laxus.

-Claro-

Y así emprendieron el camino al cine del pueblo, lo que no sabían, es que Natsu también llevaba a alguien al cine, precisamente a la misma función.

Natsu había invitado a Lisanna al cine, hace mucho que no podían pasar tiempo de calidad como amigos, todo iba bien, hasta que divisaron a otros dos magos de su gremio.

Laxus y Lucy estaban en la dulcería cuando Natsu los vio, al instante, como esperado, se volvió totalmente celoso, así que se aseguro de que ellos lo miraran junto a Lisanna, paso justo en frente de ellos, como si no estuvieran a ahí, y Lucy se les quedo mirando, celosa, lo cual no era bueno.

Por que, bueno, cuando un chico se pone celoso es, en realidad, tierno.

Pero cuando es la mujer la que se pone celosa, corran, por que la Guerra esta a punto de comenzar.

-Natsu?- le llamo la atención Lucy.

-Oh, no me di cuenta de que estaban a aquí, juntos.- cada vez mas se notaba que Natsu estaba celoso.

-Si, Laxus me invito por que lo prometió antes de salir de misión, y ustedes?-

-Pues invite a Lisanna, ya sabes, para poder convivir un tiempo _a solas_-

Esto no le estaba gustando para a nada a Lucy.

'_este idiota, quien se cree que es para restregarme cosas en la cara? Y a parte salir con otra mientras sale conmigo! oh, ya vera, dos pueden jugar este juego.'_

-oh que bien, oh Laxus, recuerda que tenemos una reservación en el restaurante, esta bien?- Laxus sabia que eso no era cierto, y lo hacia para fastidiar a Salamander, así que decidió seguirle el juego, digo, por que no?

-oh, si, tenemos que entrar a la función o se nos hará tarde para llegar a cenar- Laxus y Lucy se encaminaron hacia la sala de la película. Mientras que Natsu seguía parado en donde estaba, con la cara roja por los celos.

'_dos pueden jugar este juego'_

Y, por mas que Lisanna le dijo que era un plan muy estúpido, Natsu se metió en la sala, y le armos una ''escenita'' a Lucy, con drama y todo. Esa fue la razón por la que los sacaron a los cuatro del cine.

Y asi paso un mes en el que ni Lucy ni Natsu se hablaban.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

-Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo, ya no soporto que no se hablen!- dijo Mirajane

-Lo se, creo que es mejor intervenir- la apoyo Erza.

-Y que tienen en mente?- pregunto Gajeel, que estaba ahí solo por que Levy decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

-Bien, este es el plan….- Mirajane les contó el plan a todos, el cual consistía en encerrar a Natsu y Lucy en un espacio muy pequeño, en este caso una caja del tamaño de un cuarto pequeño, la cual estaría echa de acero gracias a Gajeel.

Erza trairia a Lucy, y Gray y Gajeel a Natsu.

Ya estaba todo listo, el plan comienza!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sáquenme de aquí! Maldita sea Gajeel! Te matare!- gritaba y gritaba Natsu, el cual no podía usar su fuego para derretirlo, por que gracias a Mirajane la caja era contra magia.

-Grita todo lo que quieres Natsu, no te sacaremos de ahí hasta que tu y Lucy vuelvan a llevarse bien- le dijo Erza.

-Me rehusó!- Natsu se sentó al otro extremo de la caja, opuesto a donde estaba Lucy sentada.

Y así llevaron un día mas, sin hablarse. Y Mirajane ya no lo soporto, asi que decidió ayudarlos un poquito.

-Ustedes dos! Ya háblense quieren?! Me desesperan!- grito Mirajane por un micrófono.

-No! El/ella comenzó!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Por que son tan orgullosos? Que no ven que les hace daño? Por favor! Saben por que los niños pequeños se pelean y luego van a jugar junto? – hubo unos segundos de silencio de parte de Lucy y Natsu, pues ninguno sabia la respuesta.- Por que su amistad vale mas que su orgullo, deberían aprender de ellos…-Termino Mirajane, y dejo de nuevo solos a Natsu y Lucy.

Los dos no pudieron mas, y explotaron.

-Lo siento!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Lucy.

-No, yo lo siento, no debí de haber quemado tu apartamento, aunque estuviera borracho-

-No, yo lo siento, no debí de haberte gritado no haberte dicho esas cosas, en verdad lo siento- los dos se miraron por unos segundos, para luego correr y abrazarse, y luego susurrarse cosas como : _' lo siento, te amo' 'yo también te amo' _.

Y así fue como Natsu y Lucy aprendieron que su relación vale mucho mas que el orgullo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
